


I like him

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Feelings, M/M, Origin Story, Sexual Orientation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Every love story has a beginning.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 39
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is multi-chapter.

Dan was in his study working on the script for the episode _Motel Review._ He was writing in a new character, a love interest for David, and he was excited about it. He didn't have much planned beyond _Patrick_ coming in to shake up David's life a bit. But Dan needed to tell important stories without all the bullshit and homophobia of the real world, so Patrick would also be getting a storyline allowing him self-acceptance. 

Dan heard his phone vibrate across the room. He got up to retrieve it, he kept his phone on the kitchen counter to avoid distractions when he worked. A nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he should look. 

_Stacey (3:30pm): Noah Reid_

Noah Reid. He'd heard the name before. Actually, he was pretty sure he'd met him at some point. 

_Dan: (3:34pm): Yeah? I'll check some of his stuff out._

He opened Google and type "Noah Reid" into the search engine. Beneath pictures of a very attractive man, _Score: A Hockey Musical_ was the first search result to come up. Dan furrowed his brows, _"she's gotta be fucking with me,"_ he said aloud. 

_Stacey (3:42pm): Don't judge him harshly because of Score, it was an anomaly_ 😲. 

_Okay, she was being serious,_ he thought to himself clicking on the images link and letting his eyes run over dozens of pictures of Noah Reid. He was cute, _very cute._

One picture in particular really caught his eye. It was black and white and Noah was looking straight into the camera. Noah's right hand was raised to his face, pointer and middle finger sitting above his brow. He had messy stubble surrounding the most perfect pair of lips. His eyes were piercing and a small scar accented the corner of his left eye. The picture made him feel things and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. 

Most of the pictures Noah had a sweet babyface, Dan felt wrong thinking he was still really fucking hot, and the _curls,_ they were magical. He really, really liked the curls, unfortunately, his image of Patrick would require to cut the curls. But yeah, he was getting way ahead of himself now. 

_Dan (4:16pm): Okay, I'm interested. Could you have him get in touch with me?_

*** 

_Stacey (5:00pm): Dan Levy wants you to call him for an audition._

Noah was puzzled, he and Stacey were friends but this message was seemingly out of thin air, all to tell him that _Dan Levy_ wanted him to audition?? He knew of Schitt's Creek but hadn't ever watched it. And of course he knew of _Dan Levy._

_Noah (6:23pm): Hi Stacey! How are you? And the fuck?!?! Lol_

_Stacey (6:27pm): Ha! Hey babe! Sorry, yeah, he's looking to cast a new character and I thought of you so gave him your name and he's interested. Call him!_ 📞 Dan Levy 

He stared at his phone, still stunned. Dan Levy wanted Noah to call him? About an audition? 

_Noah (6:29pm): Wow. Okay. I will. I appreciate you!_

Noah was very familiar with the ridiculously handsome man that Dan was but he still went to google and typed in _Dan Levy._ Scrolling through pictures and pictures of Dan until he was struck by one in particular.

It was clearly from a photoshoot. Dan was sitting, a bar in the background. He was wearing a dark blue suit with what Noah could only describe as a checkerboard pattern. The fit was hot as fuck and the exposed ankle really did it for Noah. Dan was suggestively biting on his thumb as he cocked an eyebrow at the camera. It was _hot._ Oh, he could definitely work with this guy. 

_"Here goes nothing,"_ Noah said to himself as he dialed the number Stacey had given him. 

*** 

Dan's phone rang a couple of hours later, he didn't know the number. 

_"This is Dan,"_ he answered after the third ring. 

_"Hey Dan, it's Noah Reid, Stacey Farber gave me your number and said to give you a call about a possible audition? I hope she wasn't fucking with me..."_ Noah laughed nervously into the phone. 

Dan's heart did a weird little flutter thing at the sound of the other man's voice, he sounded like _Patrick_ and it took him by surprise. This is exactly the voice he'd imagined as he wrote this character. Also, the Canadian jumped out and Dan was here for it. 

_"Noah! No, she is in fact not fucking with you, I am interested in talking to you and setting up an audition. We've met before but for some reason your name escaped me, I'm sorry I didn't think of you before now."_

As Dan thought more about it he had remembered seeing some of Noah's work. He saw him in theater in Toronto several times and he was fantastic, a true performer. 

_"Ha, we have met! A couple of times. Thanks for thinking of me. I have to say I don't know anything about the part you are looking at for me but I'm very interested in learning more."_

Dan was really liking this guy. 

_"Of course! The character is a love interest for David, the character I play. His name is Patrick and he's going to be joyfully coming to terms with coming out as a gay man after believing he was straight his whole life..."_ Dan paused, he needed to breach the subject of a straight man playing a gay character, _"are you comfortable playing a gay man?"_

***

The question completely threw Noah off guard. No, he didn't mind but he also didn't know if he could do the part justice, would be the right fit? He frowned and realized he probably should have done some research on the show before he called Dan, or maybe asked Stacey a couple of questions. 

Also, quite briefly he considered that a love interest for Dan's character meant that Patrick would be kissing and intimate with David. He didn't hate that idea. 

_"Absolutely! Not only comfortable but also ready and willing,"_ he forced himself to sound confident even though he felt anxious. 

_"Fantastic! I'm excited to get to know you and see you in action. I'll watch some of your stuff in the next couple of days but will be in touch to have a longer phone chat. Sound good?"_

Noah was shocked. He hadn't expected that reaction and honestly he was relieved and hoped he could perform to Dan's standards. 

_"Perfect! I look forward to hearing back from you,"_ Noah was feeling good about this. 

_"It was really good talking to you, Noah."_ Was that Dan's voice getting softer? 

_"Thank you for considering me, Dan,"_ and with that Noah hung up. 

***

_Dan (8:10pm): I like him._

Dan was charmed. The conversation was short but Noah had won him over and he wasn't even sure how. 

_Stacey (8:18pm): I knew you would. Cute, huh?_

She knew him too well, she knew he would search Noah as soon as she dropped the name and she knew Dan's type which happened to be very _Noah like._

_Dan (8:21pm): Yeah, he's alright 😉 we talked and are going to set something up. Thanks again xoxo_


	2. Hypotheticals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is a fan. Noah is cute.

It had been a couple of days since Dan had spoken to Noah, he'd been so busy putting pen to paper he'd lost track of time. The night they talked he had watched a couple of Noah's shorts, and even dug up some of the episodes he'd guess starred in over the years, he was impressed. He was so impressed that since he'd been frantically writing dialogue for Patrick, he could only envision Noah saying these lines, his voice was absolutely _Patrick_. He knew it was a dangerous game to play, making up his mind before anyone auditioned, but it was how he felt at this particular moment. He really wanted to meet Noah in person. 

_Dan (10:13am): may I run a hypothetical by you?_ Dan typed out the message to Stacey and hit send. She was very familiar with his hypotheticals, which were in his way of needing her to provide guidance but in the softest way possible. 

_Stacey (10:16am): Hi, good morning Daniel_ ☀😘😮 _yes, of course, how may I be of service?_

_Dan (10:18am): so hypothetically let's say I want to invite someone to a work lunch to discuss a possible future working relationship, would you say that's a bad idea?_

All of a sudden he felt nervous. He replayed his conversation with Noah over in his head, he had such a lovely voice, and he was extremely handsome. The thought of getting to meet him in person again was incredibly appealing. 

Stacey (10:24am): Noooo-ah 😉 I think that is a v. v. good idea, you should definitely do that. I have it on good authority that a hypothetical person would be interested in that 😶 

Oh, he was so incredibly thankful for Stacey and her sunny disposition, also, she didn't sugarcoat anything so he knew she meant what she said. Wait, she had talked to Noah since the other day? 

***

Noah had been thinking non-stop about his convo with Dan since he had hung up the phone. He had even texted Stacey a couple of times to tell her how much it meant to him she endorsed him and tried to prod for a little bit of information, but he didn't get much. It had already been several days and he hadn't heard back from Dan. He wasn't sure if this was a bad sign or not but he tended to tell himself Dan was a busy man and wouldn't leave him hanging. 

_Dan (10:30am): Hey Noah, Dan here, it might be kind of late notice but any chance you could meet for lunch today so we could talk and I could get a better idea if you would be a good fit for our show?_

There it was. Noah grinned ridiculously at his phone, he and Dan were technically in the same _scene_ but he was still a little starstruck and a bit dumbfounded Dan seemed to have a genuine interest in him for the part. 

_Noah (10:32am): Absolutely! Just let me know where/when._

_Dan (10:39am): Perfect, how about noon? There is a fantastic little burger place near my apartment, I'll drop you the_ 📌 

_Noah (10:44am): See you then._

***

Dan arrived 15 minutes early and found the table he liked, it was tucked away in a quiet corner with a slight view of the front door. He pulled out his notebook and a pen, he'd drafted questions he wanted to ask but he might not get to them because he felt like right now he needed to get a feel for _Noah, the person._ From the corner of his eye, he caught the door open and saw Noah walk in, he stood and waved his arms dramatically, honestly, it was probably a little much.

 _"Noah!"_ Dan half yelled across the restaurant, again, too much. 

Noah saw Dan and gestured to the hostess that he was meeting _the guy waving like a crazy person._

Dan watched as Noah walked toward him, the other man was wearing slim-fitting jeans cuffed at the bottom, white tennies and black Henley, that fit very nicely. His hair was curly and in a word, thriving, Dan appreciated the whole look and had to tell himself this wasn't the time or the place for _those_ kind of thoughts. 

_"Dan,"_ Noah firmly shook Dan's hand, _"it's great to see you, thank you for taking the time to meet with me."_

 _"Thank you for doing this on such short notice, I really appreciate it,"_ Dan said taking a seat. 

***

Noah was buzzing with excitement. He was still wrapping his head around the fact that he'd been recommended to Dan Levy, had talked to Dan Levy and was now about to have a meal with Dan Levy. 

He saw Dan almost immediately. Dan also saw him and enthusiastically started waving his arms, there was definitely no way you could miss him whether you were looking for him or not. He smiled at the hostess and made his way to the quiet corner Dan had found for them. 

Dan was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tee, his prominent brows were high on his head just above his signature glasses. Noah was happy Dan had dressed casually, and somehow he also looked very professional, probably that confidence he exuded. Also, he was an incredibly good looking man. 

_"Dan, it's great to see you, thank you for taking the time to meet with me,"_ Noah shook Dan's hand hoping the other man couldn't feel his nerves. 

_"Thank you for doing this on such short notice, I really appreciate it. Okay, so here's a hypothetical, if you were to get this part do you think you could handle dealing with a neurotic perfectionist? Not a trick question because I'm absolutely both of those things."_ Dan said not taking a breath until right before he shot Noah his megawatt smile.

Noah saw an opening and took it, _"Hypothetically? No fucking way, that is a dealbreaker. Guess this meeting is over?"_ he pointed over his shoulder for emphasis, looking Dan dead in the eye. You'd never know he was an actor with how fast he broke character and broke into laughter, but so did Dan. 


	3. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan & Noah have chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow-burn is hard for me. I hope you are still enjoying reading my fiction.

It had already been a couple of weeks since their meeting. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been completely charmed by the incredibly straight presenting bro of a humble Canadian, Noah Reid. They had texted sporadically, Noah was busy with a play and Dan wanted to keep the lines of communication open with him because he _would_ be offering him the part. 

Noah was going to get the part of Patrick. Of course, no one else could know he'd already made up his mind. Auditions would go forward as planned, he would come up with a well-crafted excuse not to be at Noah's audition but somehow _needing_ him for the part. He already felt the chemistry with Noah, it would translate perfectly on screen. Honestly, he was ridiculously attracted to the other man and desperately hoped his acting abilities had paid off in not making that completely obvious to Noah. 

Besides thinking he was exceptionally good-looking in person, Noah's icebreaker was exactly what Dan needed. Ever the perfectionist and currently trying to consummate businessman he was worried about the unfair advantage he'd already afforded Noah. I mean, no one would find out, well, besides Stacey, and it was his show and his character so he was ultimately looking out for number one. 

***

He felt like his lunch meeting with Dan has gone great. The chemistry was there, he felt it, and he was sure Dan had felt it too. As of right now, Patrick didn't have long term implications for the show, but he hoped he could change Dan's mind. He looked forward to a script read with Dan to really show what he had to offer. 

He was floored this was still even a thing happening. Only in his wildest dreams would he have thought he could work with the caliber actors on Schitt's Creek. Admittedly he'd still never seen an episode but, come on, he'd been busy. But Eugene Levy? Catherine O'hara? Chris Elliott? His pal Annie Murphy? And they were all _Canadian?_ He was sufficiently impressed and really wanted to be part of this. 

They did have a date set for an audition and Dan had been keeping in regular contact with him, all good signs. Noah hadn't been able to get that sideways smirk out of his mind. Dan's signature smile was even more irresistible in person. He hoped Dan hadn't caught on to how much Noah enjoyed every minute of sitting across from him. Falling for your potential boss would be a horrible idea, right? 

***

Dan couldn't take it anymore. They were still a couple of days out from the audition but he needed to offer the part to Noah. He needed to lock it down because there was no way anyone else could do it. He was convinced. It would be Noah.

_Dan (1:41pm): So this is probably the most unprofessional way to do this but I would like to offer you the part..._ He had furiously typed out the message and hit send before he could give it a second thought. He held his breath and then realized he'd sent that in the middle of the fucking day and Noah was probably busy with a rehearsal. Fuck. 

***

Noah had been at rehearsal all day. Luckily the long days were, fortunately, coming to end but they sure kept his mind off of the nervousness he felt of auditioning for Schitt's Creek. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a message from, of all people, Dan Levy. 

_Dan (1:41pm): So this is probably the most unprofessional way to do this but I would like to offer you the part..._

_"Wait, what. the. fuck?"_ Noah said to the empty parking lot. He got into his car and dialed Dan's number, Dan answered on the first ring. 

***

_"Hey, hi Noah. Yeah, that was wildly impulsive and really not in line with the way I usually run business decisions with my show, but it feels right, you know? Well, maybe you don't know. And oh, of course only if you accept and now I'm just rambling because all of this is just...a lot. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about offering you this role since our lunch meeting but I have and I'm just kind of...well fuck. I sound like a schoolboy with a huge crush..._ had he just outed himself as having an attraction toward the other man? Because that would be the most mortifying thing to happen in the history of all time. 

***

Noah was pretty clear on what he heard. He was also pretty clear on the notion that Dan was a highly anxious person that would probably die on the spot from embarrassment if Noah didn't say something to make it better, and quick. 

_"I absolutely accept, Dan. Also, "_ he lowered his voice, _"I have been thinking a lot about our lunch too, you know, chemistry. When you have it, you have it. So, thank you."_


	4. A walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's embarrassed. Noah is flirty. Redmond cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the idea hmm.aboldclaim 

So Noah felt the chemistry too. _Oh wow. Okay, this was not the time to let his brain analyze that._ It would definitely be best to get off the phone as quickly as he could. He'd already embarrassed himself and usually, once he got that ball rolling, it was hard to slow it down. Also, the fact Noah had played it off like a champ and countered with an even sweeter response meant Dan needed to preserve any shred of humility he had left. 

_"That means a lot to me, Noah. And thank you. Chat later?"_ He hoped that sounded more casual than _I'm mortified and I must go and no I don't regret my decision at all._

_"Absolutely, Dan, we'll talk soon."_

***

Noah pressed end on the call and stared at his phone, still sitting in his car in the empty parking lot of the theater. It took several minutes more for his brain to finally register what had happened. He was offered a job on a TV show that was already 3 seasons in, and all without an audition. Fuck, he needed a drink. 

He stopped by the corner market on the way to his apartment to buy his favorite beer. As soon as he stepped in the door of his quaint little place he was chugging a Labatt Blue. He sat down at his piano poised to play _Runaway_ because that is what he'd been drawn to lately, instead _Still Don't Know_ poured from his fingertips and out of his mouth. Five beers and a whole bunch of his favorite covers later he heard his phone chime. 

_Dan Levy(9:27pm): That wasn't at all weird, right ;)?_

Noah smirked at his phone as he became well aware of the liquid courage coursing through his body. He typed out a message. 

_Noah (9:28pm): Not at all. I'm flattered you like me so much you felt compelled to offer it to me sans audition. I'm assuming to keep up appearances I should still go on Monday? :)_

Usually he got really flirty under the influence, that would have to do for now. 

***

Holy shit, the audition. In the midst of his embarrassment and excitement, he had completely forgotten he was supposed to read with Noah at the audition on Monday. There was no way this was going to end well for him. He couldn't go. But Noah still needed to go. But how did that make any sense for the showrunner and actor playing the character Patrick was coming in for not be at the audition? 

_Dan (9:32pm): Meet me at High Park, southwest corner tomorrow at 10am? We need to discuss._

It was a shot in the dark that Noah would even be available but he wouldn't know if he didn't try. 

_Noah (9:50pm): See you then._

***

Noah was right on time for their covert meeting to discuss the audition, he sat down on a bench and waited for Dan. Soon enough he saw the raven-haired man approaching him, along with the cutest pup Noah may have ever seen. Dan was a vision, he had what had to be a couple of day-old facial growth, bed head that had clearly tried to be tamed and a goofy grin. _Butterflies._

_"Ohmygosh who is this little guy??_ Noah exclaimed as he knelt down and scratched behind the little dogs ears.

_"This is Redmond, the bestest boy in the world, right Reddy?"_ Dan said beaming at his best friend who was clearly enjoying the attention from Noah. 

_"Well it's a pleasure meeting you, Redmond,"_ Noah said shaking a paw, _"I'm Noah."_

***

Of course Noah fawned over his dog and even introduced himself to Redmond, why wouldn't he just continue to be adorable and charming? 

_"Thanks again for meeting with me,"_ Dan felt his face flush, he hoped it wasn't too noticeable, _" and I'm really excited about all of this,"_ Dan waved his hand around dramatically, _"you know, us working together."_ He was glad Noah was a step behind him and couldn't see him roll his eyes at himself, he really seemed to lose his cool around the other man. 

_"No, Dan, thank you,"_ Noah said placing his hand on Dan's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze, _"this is really fucking awesome. So what are you thinking about the audition?"_

Dan was so focused on the electricity that surged through his body by Noah simply touching him he _almost_ completely missed the end of his sentence. 

_"So this is going to sound ridiculous but I have a horrible poker face. I know that sounds pretty comical coming from an actor but I just don't,"_ he laughed nervously and continued, _"I'm going to pretend something came up last minute and just not be there, you will still audition and I'll come up with the perfect reason you are 'the one' for the part."_ Dan stopped to let Redmond inspect a tree, he made shaky eye contact with Noah, he was sure the embarrassment was written all over his face. 

***

_"You could have told me to breakdance in the Berczy Park fountain for my audition and I would have, you are the one doing me the favor, Dan,"_ and just like that Noah's hand was on Dan's arm again, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Noah found it incredibly easy to touch Dan, hopefully, this didn't prove to be a problem in the future. 

One misstep had Noah stumbling into Dan's body full force, Red's leash had found its way around both his feet as he fell flush into Dan, and to the ground, chest to chest. It felt like one of those stupid romantic comedies because Noah's face literally hovered inches above Dan's, brown met brown as both men tried to make sense of what just happened. Noah would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about going the romantic comedy distance and kissing Dan then and there. 

_"Fuck, are you okay? Oh shit. Fuck. I'm sorry,"_ he said jumping to his feet and much to his dismay, not kissing Dan.

_"Yeah,"_ Dan inhaled deeply getting back on solid ground, _"just got the wind knocked outta me, but I'm good. Hey Red, not a good look, buddy, you can't embarrass me in front of my new colleague,"_ Dan laughed and pet Redmond who looked spooked by the tumble. 

Noah bent down and tilted the little red dogs face up to his, _"we are cool, bud, no worries."_ And with that Redmond licked Noah's face. 

***

_Lucky dog_ Dan thought to himself, watching Redmond lick Noah's face. He dusted himself off, still a bit wobbly from the sudden drop. But, he didn't hate having Noah's full weight on top of him, his face inches away from Noah's. Go figure his dog was the one who got to kiss him. 

_"So yeah, apparently my dog thinks this is a good match too,"_ Dan said flashing Noah his signature smirk. 

_"He ain't wrong,"_ Noah countered flashing a toothy grin Dan's way. He didn't miss a beat. 


End file.
